True Love
by Second Hokage
Summary: Naruto gave into that hatred that had plagued him when he was younger. Now he's out for revenge. Is love strong enough to stop him? Or will it take something far stronger?
1. Give in

**Chapter 1**

Sobs from a child filled the night air. A blonde-hair boy, about seven, hid behind a trash can, trying to stop his tears. _Why are they doing this? I never did anything to them. Why me? _he asked himself as the clamor of the mob grew louder.

"The demon went this way!" someone shouted nearby.

"It's close, come on!"

He hugged his knees closer to his chest as angry voice filled the alley he was in. He closed his eyes when he saw the glow from the touches they carried. _Please don't find me, _he prayed to kami as the voice drew nearer.

With a howler, the trashcan he hid behind was lifted up. "There you are, demon brat," the man sneered with malice.

The boy cringed away from him and tried to scrambled away. The man threw the trashcan and it hit the boy squarely on the back. He scraped his hands on the ground as he caught himself. He tried feebly to crawl away, but the man grabbed the back of his tattered shirt.

"No, I didn't do anything! Let me go!" the boy shouted, fear unbridled and uncensored in his voice. "Please, I'll be a good boy," he pleaded with tears running down his face as the man easily lifted him off the ground.

"You think acting like a child will save you?!" the man demanded venomously. He cocked back his free arm and slammed his fist into the boy's gut. "You've got some nerve."

The boy left out a soundless cry as the air was expelled forcefully from his lungs.

"You make me sick." The man threw him straight into the ground. "You deserve everything that is coming to you." He punctuated his words with a blow to the head.

The boy's head snapped back from the force. Disoriented, he barely heard the cheers and encouragements from the other villagers as they surrounded him. _Why me?. . . _he wondered as a numbness spread throughout his body. He welcomed it, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"This is for our love ones!" a middle-age woman screamed as she ruthless kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "You should have died that night!"

_What did I do to deserve this? _he asked that question over and over as the villagers closed in and began to beat him. He did his best to protect his vital areas and rolled up into a ball. That did not make it hurt any less. A pain like fire gripped his stomach. He knew that he had a couple broken ribs. _I don't deserve this. . . I'm just a kid. I never did anything wrong. . . _

"Take that you demon!"

"We will end what should have been ended all those years ago!"

This was worst than normal. He knew for sure that one of his arms was broken, so were a couple of his ribs. _Where are they? _Usually, the ANBU assigned to protect him would have showed up by now. _Are they going to let me be killed?! _Fear made him panic as the beating slowly exacerbated.

XXX

One the roof of a building across the street, two ANBU watched impassively. They were in charged of the boy's safety, but they were told that they shouldn't allow the boy to be killed. It didn't mean they had to prevent the beatings.

One sighed and stood up. He wore a white mask shaped like a rat. "We should stop it before it gets out of control," he said with reluctance. "Kakashi-senpai will do much worst to us if we allow him to die."

Before the ANBU could act, the other placed a hand on his arm. "Why?" he hissed. "Why should we protect that demon?"

"Because we have our orders," he snapped and jerked his hand off. "Even though I hate the idea of saving a demon, my pride won't let me fail even a mission as simple as this."

The other ANBU stood up and glared at him from behind his mask. "You're just a demon lover," he spat.

He was not prepared for the fist that smashed into his face, breaking his mask and sending him flying. "You dare-?!" He was shaking with the effort of restraining himself from killing him. "My wife and baby girl were killed that night! You have no idea how it feels to lose those precious to you! And you dare act like you know so much about me?!"

With his mask destroyed, you could see his face. He was about twenty with a horrid scare that marred his face. He rubbed his jaw and sat up, grinning triumphantly. "Then why do you want to save the demon?" he asked with a sickening innocent tone.

The other appeared in front of him and reared him up by the front of his vest. "I will do no such thing," he enunciated.

The man grinned grew broader. He loathed that demon fox for the death of his parents, he knew very well how his partner felt. "Good, the demon fox will die tonight."

Little did they know of the consequences of their decision.

XXX

_I'm going to die! They're going to kill me! _The boy frantically awaited for his saviors as the beating worsen. _They're coming, they're going to be here soon, _he tried to convince himself. A foot broke through his defenses and hit him in the chest with crushing force.

The numbness wore off and the boy let out a pain filled scream. Something important was damage. Oblivious to his scream, the villagers continued to kick and hit him.

_I'm going to die. . . _he thought with resignation as he jerked with each blow, no longer having the strength to try to shield himself. Already, he could feel his body began to shut down.

"_**You don't have to die," **_a dark, evil voice whispered into his ear. _**"You have to power to end this. . ."**_

Suddenly, the villagers and the alley disappeared, replaced by a sewer. The boy stood in front of giant jail bars that stretched from ceiling to floor. Two blood red orbs opened. _**"You have the power to end everything. . .," **_it added with a malicious grin.

The boy backed away from the pure, unadulterated evil that radiated from whatever was in the cage. "W-What are you?"

The thing let out a barking laughter. _**"Gaki, how can you not know me?" **_It stopped laughing and fixed a murderous glare on him. _**"I am the Kyubi no kitsune, lord of all foxes, and the most powerful demon alive."**_

The boy stepped back, but stumbled and fell into the ankle-deep water. "Y-You're the d-demon that the Yondaime killed seven years ago!" he exclaimed fearfully. "H-How are you s-still alive?"

The fox let out another cacophony of barking. _**"No mere human can kill a demon lord. We are immortal in ever sense of the word." **_It narrowed its eyes to dangerous slits. _**"We can only be trapped." **_

The boy stood up, staring with curiosity. "How-" He was interrupted by pain searing through his body. He crumpled to his knees and let out a scream.

The fox look thoughtful as he watch the boy scream in pain. _**"It does not matter how I got here. . . All you need to know is that I am you and you are me. . ."**_

The boy shook his head violently despite being paralyzed my pain. "N-No, I w-won't believe t-that!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

"_**You have a strong sense of will for a child,"**_ the fox noted. _**"But the fact is undeniable. You are me and I am you; didn't you hear them call you a demon? Didn't they say they wanted to finish what should have been finished all those years ago?"**_

He couldn't answer as another bolt of pain wracked his small body.

Red tendrils flowed out of the cage and gathered in front of him. They built up until something began to take shape. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes towered over him. He had a concern and worried expression in his blue eyes. He held out his hand. With the fox's voice, he spoke, _**"You are in pain. . . I can help take away that pain. . . All you need to do is allow me."**_

He could not believe his eyes. The Yondaime stood before him. He stared at the offering, gritting his teeth against the unbearable pain. _The old man said he would protect me. _

"_**Where is this man then?" **_he asked as if reading his thoughts. _**"Is he here, giving you the offer to end your suffering? No, he is not. Only I can do that."**_

The fox was growing impatient with his container. The boy's life was ending, and consequently, so was his. _**I need him to give himself up to me. . . If I don't, I will die along with this pathetic human. **_

The Yondaime knelt down. "Naruto," he spoke with a different voice. It was more human, more trusting. "You have to take the offer." He frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How much longer can you hold on? Can you really break through the hatred that covers their eyes and hardens their hearts?"

Naruto shook his head. "I vowed to become Hokage!" he replied determinedly. "I will change this village!"

The Yondaim sighed and removed his hand. He closed his eyes. "You are a fool. . . That is only a mask you made to hide the hate and scorn you hold for the village. . ."

"That is not true!" Naruto argued vehemently.

"You don't believe that they will ever accept you. You never did," he continued, ignoring Naruto's outburst. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "Why hide what you truly feel? . . . Let that hate out. Let it become your strength. Let that rage become your resolve." The Yondaime stood up and held out his hand again. "Let it become who you really are! Give in to it!"

Naruto stared at the hand, feeling ashamed that the Yondaime knew him that well. _I do hate them. . . _he agreed bitterly. He clenched his hands into tight fists. _I never did anything to them! Yet they beat me. _Hatred's ugly head revealed itself, becoming a monster. No longer being restrained, it blackened his heart.

The fox watched with glee as rage and disdain spread across Naruto's face. _**All you need is a reason. **_

Naruto reached his decision and took the Yondaime's hand. _I have the power to end . . . Everything!_

XXX

The two ANBU laughed as Naruto stopped moving. They were sure he was dead. They both stood up and stretched. "Shall we go play our part?" the one with the rat mask asked.

"Let's," the other replied and they both vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXX

"Alright, break it up!" they ordered half-heartedly. "Get back to your lives, the thing's dead."

The villagers immediately complied. Jovial, they disperse and went on with their lives. The demon was now dead and would not threaten them when it grew up.

"What should we tell the Hokage? He was quite fond of the little demon." the one with the rat mask asked as he made to pick up the body.

Before his partner could answer, a sheer amount of murderous intent washed over them. Foul chakra filled air, so thick you could see it. Sweat trickled down their faces and they fell to their knees.

"How is this possible?!"

The boy rose to his feet without using his hands, with were now had claws. A fox-shaped aura encased him with one tail swinging happily behind him. He rotated his head, cracking his neck. He opened his eyes slowly. They were red slits that did not belong to a boy of seven, but to an animal. A sadistic grin spread across his face. **"You can tell the old man," **his voice was huskier than it should be, **"that he needs two new recruits."**

XXX

The villagers left the area, so no one heard the screams that emanated from the two ANBU.


	2. Let me help you

**I edited this chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto stumbled out of the alley near daybreak, battered and bloody. Most of the blood drying on him wasn't his. He looked at his hand, slathered with the sticky, wet substance. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips. _I don't need to be protected anymore. _

"_**Don't get so arrogant, Gaki," **_the fox reproached him harshly. _**"There are much stronger shinobi out there."**_

_I know that! _Naruto snapped back. He glanced over his shoulder at the bodies laying in a growing pool of blood. Both had giant slashes across their chest. His good mood vanished and he scowled. _I better get out of here before I get caught. _With much effort, he limped away.

"_**Remember, Gaki, you have to act like the carefree, happy, idiotic kid you have always been lest they become suspicious," **_the fox reminded him.

Naruto nodded, understanding. The village hated him as much as he hated them. Having the know he was starting to become his 'true' self would only increase their determination to kill him. _I'll fool everyone, _he vowed with grim resolve.

XXX

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, stuffed his pipe absently as he stared out a window. He was deeply troubled, and for good reason. Naruto was missing. _I have a bad feeling. . . _He put down his pipe on his desk, not longer feeling the need to smoke.

At that moment, a young man in a dog mask materialized in front of him. "Hokage-sama!"

"Report," Sarutobi said in an unusual curt tone.

"I found the ANBU squad I assigned to protect Naruto. . . They're dead," he said grimly. "I found their bodies disposed of in an alley way. . ."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly. Slowly, his fears were coming true. "What about Naruto?" he asked without much hope.

He shook his head. "I have not found him yet."

Sarutobi stood up, grabbed his pipe, and walked over to the window. "Keep searching. I know he's out there somewhere."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" he said before vanishing.

Sarutobi lit his pipe and started smoking. _Naruto. . . I may not have been trying hard enough to protect him. . . _He closed his eyes, feeling his age catch up with him all of a sudden. He was the Hokage, and his word was law, but even he can't order how people should feel.

He opened his eyes and gazed at his successor's face carved into the mountain side. _Minato, I am doing my best to protect your son. . . But I'm afraid that it may not be enough._

XXX

Haruno Sakura waved to her friend and rival, Yamanaka Ino, as they said their goodbyes. She was in high spirits today. It was one of those days everything seemed to go the way she wanted.

This morning, she had ran into her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, by accident. He had only said one word to her and that was, "Sorry," but she took what she got. Then she had met her friend Ino, who was ignoring her because they both liked the same boy, but they had played together in the park.

She started to hum a happy tune as she cut through the forest to get home faster. It was a great day and the sunset behind her was waning beautifully. . .

"Huh?" A orange object caught her eye. She paused, deciding to take a closer look. She cautiously slinked over to the bush she saw the orange in. Carefully, she parted the branches and peered in.

She gasped aloud when she saw a bloodied boy. He was wearing a tattered orange shirt, which was what she saw. His breathing was shallow and labored and he appeared to be asleep. _What happened to him?! He looks like he was in a battle! _She squatted in front of him and poked him gingerly.

He opened his blue eyes a fraction and look directly into hers. Green met blue. "Leave . . .me alone. . .," he breathed before collapsed face first into her.

She let out a scream and shoved him away.

XXX

A few minutes later, a bunch of adults from the nearby park arrived. They had heard her scream and had come rushing to help. "What's wrong?" one parent asked Sakura in a tender voice.

"That boy's hurt," she replied shakily. She pointed to him with a bloodstained finger.

Worry and concern flashed onto their faces until they saw who it was. Hatred quickly replaced it. "It's that demon," the man sneered.

A woman walked over to Naruto and kicked him. "I thought it was dead." He did not react to her brutal kick to his side. "Well, it's about to croak. Just look at it. Let is suffer." She and the rest snickered and began to walk away.

Sakura was confused. They were concerned until they saw who it was. _Did he do something bad? _She stood there and watch the adults leave.

The man who sneered placed a hand on her back and began to usher her away. "Come on, we shouldn't be here."

Sakura pulled away from him. "But we should help him! He's hurt!" she said, getting emotional. She could never ignore someone who was hurt, that was just how she was raised.

The man shook his head and smiled sweetly. "Leave it," he hissed and walked away.

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, he's hurt and needs help!" They all ignored her and went back to tend to their children. She looked at Naruto tentatively, not sure what to do. She was counting on the adults to take charge.

The boy opened his eyes halfway and grinned bitterly. "They're lucky I'm still hurt," he muttered darkly. His gaze turned to her. "What about you? Shouldn't you be going to?" he asked sardonically. He knew she would leave, they all did.

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No, I'm going to help you."

He stared at her like she was crazy for a several moments before bursting into mocking laughter. "You seriously don't know what I am." He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stopped laughing. "You should be a good girl and listen to your elders. Get out of here before they come back. It won't be pretty." He waved her away with a imperious flick of his hand.

"But you need help," she argued and made to help him up. She touched his arm and he leaped away surprisingly fast despite his injuries.

"Don't touch me!" he growled threateningly. He wavered dangerously on his feet, like standing still was all he could do.

"You need help. Let me help you!" She was getting anger now. _Why is he being so stubborn? He's about to collapse again and he knows it._ She stood up and sidled slowly to him.

"Stay away, Haruno!" he shouted and brought up his hands in a fighting position.

She stopped. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled bitterly again, but did not answer. He knew her because he used to have a crush on her. _But now I know better. All people are scum and need to be destroyed. _He wobbled to the left, winching. _That lady sure can kick. _

She shook her. "Never mind." She started to walked toward him again, taking careful steps like she was approaching a wild animal. "Come on, let me help you," she repeated.

"Bite me!" he said and stuck out his tongue. _She's like an echo._

_That's it! _Her anger reached its boiling point and she slammed her fist into his face, easily knocking him to the ground. "Baka!" she shouted at his unconscious form. "You're getting help whether you like it or not." She slung his arm over her shoulder and half dragged, half carried him away. _Why do boys have to be so pigheaded? _Trying to carry him was straining. _And why do they have to be so heavy?_

XXX

Kakashi watched the whole scene from the shadows. He almost pounced on the lady who kick Naruto. He clenched his fists, controlling his anger easily. _Sensei, I'm sorry I can't protect your son more effectively. _He knew he would get severely punished if he attacked a citizen.

He calmed himself and looked at the pink-hair little girl struggling to carry Naruto away. _She is different. . . _he noted with pleasant surprise. He knew all the other children his age ignored him. Whether by choice or because their parents told them to.

He sighed and placed his mask back on his face. _Naruto is in good hands. I better report to the Hokage before he gets too worked up._

XXX

Naruto lounged on a throne made of granite. Gone was the dank, musty sewer he usually met the Kyubi in, replaced by a grassy hill surrounded by a dense forest. On the top of the hill, in the middle of the clearing, was Naruto.

He rubbed his bruised cheek. _She didn't have to hit me before she left, _he grumbled silently. _She could have just left like the others. . . Stupid girl. _

A brilliant red fox, emanating a heinous aura, approached Naruto. Nine distinct tails trailed behind it, lashing around in irritation. _**"Don't worry about it, Gaki. We will take care of her in due time," **_it promised with strong conviction.

Naruto nodded slightly, still rubbing his cheek. _I wonder why she was so determined to help me? _He gazed up at the sky leaden with dark gray clouds. Lighting flickered across the sky and rain began to fall. _Haruno Sakura. . . _

A growl rumbled in the fox's chest. _**That girl could pose a problem. . . **_With an imperious turnabout, it stalked into the forest. _**But it will be nothing I cannot handle.**_

XXX

Sarutobi rapped his knuckles lightly against a umber wooden door. Kakashi had assured him that Naruto was in good hands, but one could never be too sure. He waited patiently, occasionally looking up at the moonless night.

Finally, a bleary-eyed Sakura opened the door with a tired, "Hello?"

"Good evening Haruno-san," Sarutobi said with a gentle smile.

Sakura blinked twice before stuttering, "M-Mama! The Hokage wants to see you!" She stepped aside and invited the Hokage in. _What did Mama do?_


	3. The shy girl

**Check out my other story Anonymous, it's a one shot. . . I want to your opinion if I should expand it. . . Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

The Hokage walked into their apartment, chuckling lightheartedly at the pink-hair girl's sudden nervousness. _I guess I have that affect on everyone, _he thought with amusement. He turned toward Sakura with a grandfatherly smile. "Actually, Haruno-san, it is you I am here to see."

Sakura visibly paled. "M-Me?" she stuttered, frightened. _What did I do? _She frantically thought back. She panicked when she couldn't come up with anything. _I must have done something bad without knowing!_

Sarutobi chuckled again. "Relax, Haruno-san, you are not in any trouble."

Sakura let out a sigh of profound relief. _Thank kami! _But now she was curious. "Then why do you want to talk to me, Hokage-sama?" she asked respectfully.

"Who's here, Honey?" Sakura's mother, an exact replica of her daughter, stepped out from her bedroom. Her green eyes widen in surprise when she saw Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama?!" She bowed hurriedly. "What brings you here?"

Sarutobi grew serious upon seeing her. "I heard that you have recently taken in Naruto. Is it true, Aoihana?" he asked solemnly, getting straight to the point.

Aoihana nodded quickly. She knew why he had asked. Everyone in the village knew that the Hokage dotes on Naruto. "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama," she answered in a quiet voice. And everyone knew he was beyond serious when it came to Naruto's safety.

Sarutobi nodded, accepting her answer. "I see. . .," he muttered, troubled for some unknown reason. "Can I see him?"

"Of course!" Aoihana replied and gestured toward a pale pink door. "He's sleeping in here."

Silently, Sarutobi entered like a ninja, without a sound. _Naruto. . . _He saw the young boy fitfully turning around. His face was consorted with pain and fear.

Sarutobi's hands tightened unknowingly into taut fist, so taut that his wrinkled skin was stretched smoothly across his knuckles. _Who did this to you? _he thought with extreme rage as he lifted up Naruto's blonde hair. "How could I not know?" he whispered miserably.

On his forehead, scabbed over, was the kanji for hate. It looked like a crude knife cut it into his skin.

Sarutobi let his hair down and walked out with shoulders sagging. _How could I have gone so wrong? What torment has this child gone through without me knowing? _He closed the door and looked at Sakura and her mother. "Please take care of him. That's all I ask," he said sadly and left.

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama!" Aoihana said, but was too late; the Hokage had already left. With the leader of their village gone, all the tension in her drained away. She collapsed on their only couch.

Sakura sat down next to her mother. "Mama, why did the Hokage want to see that boy?"

Aoihana smiled at her daughter. _Always curious. You have the makings of a great ninja, Sakura. _"That boy has a name, and it's Naruto, sweetie," she corrected gently. "And the Hokage thinks of him like a grandson."

"So he was worried about Naruto?" she guessed.

Aoihana nodded. "Yes, he is." She got up and picked up her daughter. "Come on, it's time for bed."

"Okay," Sakura agreed tiredly.

Personally, Aoihana thought Naruto didn't deserve a single thing that happened to him. The Kyubi did kill her husband, but that boy wasn't the demon. She knew for certain that he wasn't.

_Poor boy, _she thought as she set Sakura on the bed. _What must it feel like to grow up without any parents? _She caressed Sakura's head before getting into bed too. _I can't imagine. . . _

XXX

In the next room, Naruto tossed and turned restlessly. Anyone who would see would obviously conclude that he was having a nightmare. And it was true, he was having a nightmare.

One would think that a boy who has lived his entire life in terror wouldn't have nightmares. What could be scarier than surviving everyday with everyone out to get you? To know that day might be your last. All because of something you had no say in.

Alas, the only thing scarier than living it, is dreaming it. Where sleep might be a refuge, to him it was only a constant reminder of what awaits him when he wakes.

XXX

Naruto let out a muffled scream as he bolted up right. Cold, clammy sweat cast a sheen across his skin. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. _Why can't I forget the real world for a while? _he asked no one in particular.

This time, he had dreamt that he was being corned in a small alley surrounded by many villagers with torches and weapons. Then, they all proceeded to skin him alive.

He didn't even expect a answer, but got one anyway. _**"Because that is our reality, Gaki," **_the fox said icily. A blurry, red silhouette of a fox appeared before him. _**"Remember that; they all want our blood."**_

Naruto nodded. _Yeah. . . I know. . . _He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get rid of that feeling; the feeling of having his skin peeled from bone and muscle. _But I want to forget it. . . Even if for a while._

The fox grinned maliciously, but Naruto couldn't see it. _**"Then you know what you must do. The only way to forget is to destroy the object that reminds you. . ."**_

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, overtly showing his soon to be scar. He ran his fingers over the character. He remembered well how it got there. He also remembered the pain of having the Kyubi's chakra carve it into his forehead.

"Hate. . .," he muttered bitterly. He stood up and went to the window and threw it open. He glared at the lights of the village with disdain. "You get what you receive."

The fox watched with satisfaction as Naruto leaped out the window. It wasn't worried he might break a leg, its chakra strengthen Naruto beyond a child his age. _**It's going along perfectly! All I need to do is provide direction, and he will gladly follow blindly. **_

Unknown to either of them, a head poking out from behind the door gasped.

XXX

Naruto leaped over a ten foot fence easily. He could feel the Kyubi's chakra running through him, making him feel invincible. A wicked grin broke out across his face as he headed toward the park. _Interesting. . . My bloodlust is increasing. _

The grin widen when he saw a couple strolling through the lush, green park.

"Hello!" he greeted gregariously as he landed in front of them.

They both cringe away from him, but stood their ground when they saw who it was. The man sneered and the woman glared at him.

_Typical, _Naruto thought with amusement. He knew what they would do, but they would be in for a surprise.

"Get out of here, demon!" the man spat hatefully. "Before I make you!"

Naruto laughed harshly. "You're welcome to try," he mocked arrogantly.

"The demon wants a beating, you shouldn't let its wish go unanswered, dear," his date urged.

The man grinned and cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward. "Man, am I going to enjoy this. You messed with the wrong guy, brat."

Naruto's grin grew wider still. _It's going to be the last thing you'll enjoy. _"Go ahead. I'll give you a free one." He lifted up his chin.

"Smartass bastard!" the man shouted as he threw a punch. He hit Naruto squarely in the face with an audible 'smack'. "How was that-Ah!" he cried out in pain and pulled back. His knuckles were badly burned.

"Aw, is that the best you got?" Naruto asked with a disappointed pout. Red chakra covered the area he punched. "Why so surprised?" he said when he saw their looks of horror as the chakra began to spread. "I am the Kyubi. Why should me releasing my chakra be any shock?" He took a step toward them.

"S-Stay away!" they shouted fearfully.

Naruto laughed bitterly. "You know, that's the exact same line I scream every time." He raised a clawed hand, encased with burning red chakra. "And it's that exact same line that goes unnoticed. . . Even now."

XXX

Sarutobi sat in his chair, smoking. Again, Naruto was on his mind. "I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled.

"So I take it you've been to see him," Kakashi's voice said from behind him.

"Yes. . . And it is just as I fear."

Kakashi sighed heavily. "You can't control everyone, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi put down his pipe, losing the need to smoke. "It would be easier if it was like that."

"Yes, but then you would be just like your old student," Kakahsi pointed out.

"Orochimaru. . . He had the makings of a great leader. If only his gluttony for power didn't corrupt him," Sarutobi said ruefully.

"But that is why he was a great shinobi." Kakashi removed his mask. "It was that thirst for power that made him powerful and respected. But it was that same thirst that twisted his path."

"It seems we shinobi only have two paths: to be great and honorable, or be great and terrible," Sarutobi said sadly. He picked up his pipe and puffed on it.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "Regretfully, the terrible path seems to be the one most choose if pushed enough."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. . . And that is why I am assigning you to watch over Naruto, as your sensei did for you." He stared out the window pensively. _I hope this decision will save whatever remainder of Naruto's honor. No child should live as he does. _"Report everything that-"

They both tensed as the Kyubi's chakra spiked.

"Kakashi!" Sarutobi called urgently.

"On it!" Kakashi said and disappeared.

XXX

Naruto shook his head, sorely disappointed. "Man, they didn't even put up a challenge," he whined. The couple's blood was cleaned off him, knowing it would complicate things if he was caught with it. "I hope the next person I meet is more fun."

He continued wondering through the park until he heard crying. From the sound of it, he surmised that it was probably a girl's.

_I wonder what's wrong? _He followed the sound until he reached a clearing with a single grave. Beside the grave, was a young girl with midnight blue hair and puffy, red, pupil less eyes.

He walked up from behind her. _Victim number three! _He raised his hand, already transforming into razor-sharp claws, ideal for tearing through flesh.

She continued to sob over the grave, unaware of the danger behind her. "M-Mom! W-Why did y-you leave m-me!" she sobbed.

Naruto paused when he heard that. _This must be her mother's grave, _he noted emotionlessly.

"_**What are you waiting for?! Kill her!" **_the fox barked angrily. _**"She's one of the villagers that hate and despise you!" **_

Naruto ignored he fox and stood there, gazing at her. "It's dangerous to be out here alone you know," he said lowly.

"EEK!" the girl shriek and stumbled away from him. She crouched behind the gravestone, peeking out at him. "W-Who are y-you?" she stuttered, obviously frightened.

He smiled at her, causing color to rise in her cheeks. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, friendly. "What's your name?" For some reason, he felt a impulsive to be kind to her. _There's something about her. . . Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself. . ._

"I-I'm Hyuga H-Hinata," she replied demurely.

"Well, Hyuga-san, you really shouldn't be out this late. There are some dangerous people in this world and who wouldn't care if they hurt you," Naruto said seriously.

Inside, he heard the fox laugh at the irony of the statement. He keep ignoring the fox.

He offered her his hand, still smiling. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Hinata stared at his hand, then at his smiling face. She could feel the heat in her face increase. _Why is he being so nice to me? _Tentatively, she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "O-Okay."

Before they could take one step, someone screamed, "Naruto!"

"Huh?" They both turned around and saw a pink-hair girl bounding toward them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second before smiling. "Hey, Haru-"

BAM!"Baka!" Sakura shouted as she delivered a punch to his face, knocking him over. "What were you thinking, leaving when you're still hurt?!" she demanded. She grabbed a fistful of his tattered shirt and shook him. "Is this how you repay my mama for taking care of you!"

After several moments, Naruto regained his senses and pried off her hands. "Don't do that," he said cheerfully. Despite the grin and cheerful disposition, it still sounded like an angry reply. "I just walked to take a walk, to loosen up my sore muscles. Okay?"

Sakura could tell he was lying, but didn't say anything about it. "You could have left a note," she grumbled. _So he didn't do anything yet, _she thought with relief.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"W-Who is she?" Hinata spoke up for the first time since the meeting.

"Oh, this is Haruno Sakura, an acquaintance," he introduced her. "And this is Hyuga Hinata."

"Hi," Sakura said.

"I was just walking Hyuga-san home, want to come?"

"Sure." Sakura settled into step with them. The reason she was here was to watch Naruto. See had heard and seen him wake up. The way he acted now was the complete opposite of when he was alone. _Naruto. . ._

XXX

Kakashi watched as the trio walked away. He was confused, something his disliked. _Where is the Kyubi's chakra? _The demon's chakra had disappeared almost completely. _This requires close observation._

XXX

The next morning, they found the mangled remains of the couple. The corpses had giant slash wounds. They would be the first of many.

**Just so you know, this isn't a naru/saku fic. Please check out my other stories! And review! Thank you!!!**


	4. Graduation

**Chapter 4**

_**Four years later. . . **_

The sun shone gently down on Konoha, warming the streets and waking its occupants. Everywhere, people were slowly rising from their beds and all was still peaceful and quiet.

"Come on, Hinata, Sakura!" a blonde teen shouted stridently. His voice destroyed whatever remained of the quiet, instantly waking all within range. "This is our last day at the academy! Hurry up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned hugely as he leaped nimbly over a kiosk, earning a quick curse from the stand owner.

"Watch it, brat!" the merchant barked angrily, brandishing a makeshift cudgel.

Naruto grinned cheekily at the merchant, but otherwise didn't do anything to him.

Trailing behind Naruto were two girls. One had bright, long pink hair and emerald green eyes. The other had shoulder-length, midnight-blue hair and pupil-less eyes. Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata, both close and the only friends of Naruto. Ever since that night four years ago, camaraderie had formed between them and this little group of theirs came into being. They were rarely seen apart, except when Hinata had to train with her father or if Uchiha Sasuke walked by.

"Baka, slow down!" Sakura shouted, irritated. Both her and Hinata were quickly lagging behind him. "We all can't have your stupid stamina!"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun, the academy isn't going anywhere," Hinata added, breathing becoming a little difficult.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry," he said as he slowed to match their pace. "But really, you two should be more fit if you want to be shinobi."

"Shut it," Sakura growled. Despite having him live with her and her mother, he still got on her nerves sometimes. And this was one of those times. "Can't even be quiet on a day like this," she grumbled.

Today was their last day at the academy. After they passed the graduation exam, they would see the last of that place. They all felt confident they would pass, even though the last exam was a surprise.

Naruto grinned cheerfully. "Come on, Sakura-chan, don't be so grim. You should be happy we're finally getting out of the academy!" he leaped over another kiosk, and dodged a rock aimed at him. "No more boring lectures from Iruka-sensei and weak training exercises from Mizuki-sense!"

"You shouldn't talk about our sensei like that, Naruto-kun," Hinata admonished with a stern look.

"She's right, Naruto. Those two will decide whether you will graduate or not," Sakura said seriously, only to be met with a carefree laugh.

"Like that will scare me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage and ninja legend!" he boasted proudly. His grin turned bitter and icy for but a second, too fast for either Sakura or Hinata to catch it. _I will be the one who will end everything! _"This will be nothing for me," he finished with a cheerful tone.

"If you say so," Sakura shrugged with a smile. _Baka, he doesn't realize how much he sucks. _She giggled inwardly. _But that's what makes him unpredictable, because you expect the expected. _

_You're so amazing, Naruto-kun, _Hinata thought with a slight blush as she cast a sidelong glance at Naruto.

XXX

Naruto fidgeted excitedly in his chair, unable to sit still or stand the wait. _Come on, call my name! _He was one of a few who had yet to be called to be tested. Hinata and Sakura had already been called and he was dying to find out if they passed or not.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Iruka called out and motioned for the lazy teen to follow him.

Naruto dropped his head on his desk in disappointment. _I can't take this anymore. . . Just kill me. _The only one left was him, Uchiha Sasuke, and others.

The Kyubi chuckled at his jailer's antics. _**"Patience, Gaki, nothing worthwhile in this world comes without first having patience." **_Though it advised it, the fox, too, was growing impatient.

_**This is my first real step toward freedom and revenge! Why couldn't they call the Gaki**_ _**first?! **_The fox paced restlessly in its cage, trying to find the patience necessary to wait it out.

After a few more minutes, which seemed like hours to Naruto, Iruka came back into the classroom with a clip board. He grinned as he read the next one on the list. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yatte!" Naruto shouted joyously and leaped from his seat.

"Let's see what you got, Naruto. Follow me," Iruka said.

"Just you wait, Iruka-sensei! This will be nothing!" Naruto boasted loudly as he followed Iruka into the examination room.

XXX

"Pathetic," Iruka said while shaking his head slowly. He eyed the deathly pale, sickly looking clones that Naruto had created. "After all that talk, I expected better."

Naruto shook with rage as he dispelled his clone jutsu. _Was that really the best I could do?! How am I going to these people pay if I can't even create a simple clone? _he scolded himself harshly.

Iruka let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail."

Naruto's shoulders sagged as he muttered, "Yes sir," and turned to walk out. He dug his nails into his palms, drawing little bloody crescents. _Too bad killing them won't guarantee I'll pass. _

"Iruka," Mizuki spoke up suddenly. "Maybe we can cut him some slack. Even though his clones were a bit flawed, he did have the technique down."

Naruto didn't even wait for the answer and left. Even so, he still heard Iruka's answer.

"The answer is no, Mizuki." Then he went into his explanation.

XXX

Naruto watched from a swing as his classmates celebrated their success. He sighed, envying them a little. _I'm really pathetic. . . My whole plan depended on passing. Now I have to wait another year. _He espied Sakura and Hinata walking toward him, both with concerned expressions.

He did his best to muster up a cheerful, happy smile. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata," he greeted them. He spied the shiny new headbands they held in their hands. He also saw them look for his. "You two passed! That's great!" he congratulated.

"You didn't graduate, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her tone sad.

Sakura shook her head. "After all that talk, I expected you to follow through," she teased lightly. Her eyes were sympathetic, since she knew how much he wanted it.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, though he was seething with rage inside. "Yeah, I still don't have that clone jutsu down." He shrugged, acting indifferent. "Guess I know what I have to refine now." He gave a pained grin. "Although I rather not have learned about it through that."

Sakura patted him on the shoulder affectionally. "Don't worry, Naruto. In six months, you'll have another chance. I'm sure you'll pass for sure!" she said with a thumbs up.

"H-Hai! I'm positive too!" Hinata said with absolute confidence in him. _I will only have to wait six months until I can be with him. _Even though it pained her, she would endure those months like a Hyuga should.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto said with a slight tremor. _This must be how it feels to have others believe in you. . . If only it came sooner. _

He waved to them as they said goodbye and hurried home. Once they left, Naruto looked over his shoulder. "You coming out, sensei?"

Someone chuckled. "Amazing you can sense chakra, but can't seem to create a simple clone," Mizuki commented with a bit of mockery as he stepped out from behind a bush. "How's it going, Naruot?" he asked, friendly.

Naruto studied Mizuki for a moment. He knew his friendly demeanor was only a ruse, a clever and surprisingly good ruse. Despite that, Naruto could clearly see how much Mizuki loathed him.

_Sensei, you think you can fool me? Hatred must be smothered completely, or else the ember will alert others. _Naruto decided against confronting him about this and played along. "It's going well, I guess," he replied dully.

"I see," Mizuki said with a nod of understanding. He gestured toward the gate. "Let's talk."

XXX

Hours later, Naruto sat down by a shed and rolled out the forbidden scroll he had taken. _Sorry old man, but I'm not going to be wait longer than I have to, _he thought, thinking back to the Hokage's tower. He had disguised himself and knocked the old man unconscious using a surprise attack. _Sexy jutsu, I am a genius. _

"Let's see. . . The first jutsu in here is. . . Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Interesting. . ."

XXX

Another few hours later, Naruto had barely finished learning the first jutsu when he sensed Iruka heading toward him. He rolled up the scroll and stood up. _Huh, I thought Mizuki was coming? _He tied it to his back and waited, rather than just run. _I guess Iruka-sensei is faster. _

"I found you, Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed angrily as he burst forth from the bushes.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Man, you're quick, Iruka-sensei. I only had time to learn one technique," he said excitedly, keeping up the act. On the inside, he was regretfully coming up with a plan. _I'm sorry sensei, but you'll have to go. _

Iruka looked surprised as he took in Naruto's state. He was dirty, sweaty, and breathing a little heavily. "You look exhausted, what have you been doing?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I've been practicing! Listen, Iruka-sensei! I'll show this amazing technique and you'll let me graduate, right?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me! He told me where the scroll was and about this place." Naruto smirked, watching Iruka's shock and dismay. _The bait is set. _

Iruka jerked his head to the side and roughly shoved Naruto away. "Naruto, run!" he yelled as a kunai rained down on him.

Naruto needed no more motivation and took off into the trees. _Now I'll have to get rid of both of them. _

XXX

Minutes later, Naruto crouch behind a tree, listening to Iruka and Mizuki's conversation. He clutched the scroll to his chest, patiently waiting for his chance to intervene.

"You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind," Mizuki sneered at Iruka as he unlatched the giant shuriken from his back. "I will use the scroll for the same reasons as it! The demon hungers for power, power that the scroll holds within it. You were right to fear and despise it."

Iruka shook his head. "Maybe I do hate the fox," he admitted, "but not Naruto. . . Not the boy."

Naruto smirked as he heard this. _He doesn't realize that the fox and I are one in the same. _

"For him, I have nothing but the utter most respect. He's a excellent student and has the will of fire that burns more brightly than anyone I have ever seen." Iruka smiled fondly. "He may be a screw-up, a bit clumsy, and awkward. And everyone mocks and hates him for it, he works toward his dreams with all his might." He glared at Mizuki. "He is not your demon fox! He is Uzumaki Naruto, citizen and shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato!"

Mizuki shook his head with mock sadness. "Aw, isn't that sweet? You still believe in him." He smiled mocking as he began to twirl his shuriken. "You don't see the absolute hatred he holds for us all, but I do! That is why, after I'm done with you, I will kill the demon before it really decides to take its revenge."

Iruka tried to get up and failed. He coughed up blood and fell back down. _So this is it: The end. _

"Say goodbye!" Mizuki shouted and charged.

Naruto had to restrain himself from coming to the rescue. _Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I am the demon fox, no matter what you say. _He winched as he heard metal cut into flesh.

"Now, where should I start looking for the demon?" Mizuki wondered aloud as he wiped his shuriken clean of Iruka's blood.

"How about behind you?" Naruto whispered into Mizuki's ear.

"Wha-?! When did you-"

Whatever Mizuki was going to say next was lost as Naruto broke his neck. He glowered at his lifeless body as it collapsed to the ground, next to his other sensei. _You can't stop me, you never could. _

XXXNaruto closed the door behind him as quietly as he could manage. Unfortunately, Aoihana was waiting on the couch. She turned a lamp as Naruto tiptoed to his room. "Where have you been, young man?" she demanded sternly. "A bit late to be sneaking in, don'tcha think?"

Over the past four years had also had an effect on Sakura's mother. She now regarded Naruto as a son, a son which she constantly had to punish due to his pranks. To her, his coming home late usually meant he was up to his old tricks.

Naruto offered an apologetic smile. "Well, it's a long story. . ."

At that moment, a sharp knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Aoihana said as she went to answer the door. Two member of the ANBU stood imposingly in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude," the one in a bear mask apologized, "but the Hokage has summoned Naruto."

Aoihana turned a sharp look toward Naruto that said, "We _will _discuss this later, young man!"

Naruto chuckled nervously. _I hope she doesn't kill me when she hears what took place. _


	5. I swear!

**This is probably my favorite story now. It's kind of disappointing that I don't get more reviews. It's great to get story and favorite alerts, but at least tell me why you like it. A little feedback would be nice.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and many others stood silently in downpour, paying their respects duly to a fellow Konoha shinobi. Iruka's picture was framed and visible even in the rain. Many white roses were piled around his photo.

Naruto glanced around, recognizing his classmates and seeing some others he did not. He could see sadness in the eyes of most attending, easily depicting who were really mourning Iruka's passing.

He returned his gaze back to Iruka's smiling photo. _I'm sorry sensei. . . I really am, _he thought regretfully. He curled his hands into tight fists, for once, feeling remorse for what he had done. _You were one of the few who tried to give me a chance. . . _He cast his gaze downward, the rain disguising the tears running down his face.

A silhouette of a fox materialized beside him, cold and uncaring. It looked at Naruto sardonically and snorted. _**"After all you've done, every person you murdered, you feeling remorse for this one?" **_It shook its head disapprovingly. _**"Such weakness!" **_it growled, snapping at him.

Naruto didn't flinch when the fox sank its teeth into his hand. _Leave me alone. . . For now, I want to act human, _he replied, tearing his hand free. Jagged, red lines scored his hand, but healed almost instantly.

The fox growled threateningly, glaring at him with anger with hackles raised. When it looked like it would strike, it calmed down. Reluctantly, it nodded its great head. _**"Fine, have it your way." **_It turned around with a haughty flourish. It glanced over its shoulder at Naruto, looking directly in his eyes. _**"Just remember, a person's friends and loved ones are not so lenient toward the one who took him from them. You may not have had a hand in it, but you didn't prevent it."**_

Naruto's expression was deadpan as he looked at the fox. _You seem so sure they know it was me. _

The fox didn't respond, but instead vanished from sight. A low cackle echoing through the air, hear by no one but him.

XXX

Naruto trudged through the streets of Konoha, heading home. He ignored the glares and spiteful curses of the few citizens who passed him. The sun had set long ago, leaving only darkness in the rainy village. The lamps were lit, but provided little light.

_Suddenly, I feel so tired. _Naruto stumbled over a wooden post that had fallen out of its foundation. He tried to regain his balance, but couldn't and slipped. Before he could curse his clumsiness or try to avoid falling face first into the mud, two pair of arms grabbed his wrists and stabled him.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sakura's familiar voice asked, worry layered underneath the usual annoyed tone.

"Y-You're not sick, are you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata also asked.

A grim smile formed on Naruto's lips as he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. . . I'm still just a little shocked, that's all," he replied smoothly, lying very easily. In fact, he was having doubts about what he was doing. Slowly, that little seed of doubt was growing into a giant tree. _Can I really be their 'demon'? Would a demon feel . . . this regret and guilt?_

He regained his footing and smiled at them, slipping back into his mask. "How about you two, are you two alright? You both seemed broken up at the funeral." He noticed it. They were apart of the many who actually cared. _They were sadden to find out that Iruka was killed. . . And I was the one who initialed it. _

Again, doubtful thoughts pushed their way up to the surface. Again, he forced them back down, trying to ignore them. To no avail, ignoring them was like ignoring the sun.

Hinata shook her head, quickly wiping her slightly red eyes. "N-No, I'm fine!" she assured him hastily. She diverted her gaze to the ground, nervously pushing her index fingers together. "I was worried how you would take it, Naruto-kun. I-Iruka-sensei doted on you. . . You two were close."

Sakrua nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, we were worried how you were taking this. . . He seemed like a father to you."

Naruto looked at both in turn, checking for any falseness. . . He sighed heavily. _They are concerned for me. _He could see it, plain as day. The concern and worry for his wellbeing was bright and untainted.

"Don't worry about me," he said quietly, almost a whisper, and turned around. "I'll be fine . . . eventually." He glanced over his shoulder, giving them a carefree, cheerful grin. "Please don't worry about me, frowning doesn't suit either of you." Focusing chakra into his legs, he leaped away. _I have to think things through. _

"W-Wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata called after him uselessly, one hand reaching out for him. Tentatively, she returned her hand to her side. "You don't have to go through this alone. . ." she whispered quietly.

Sakrua shook her head when she saw Hinata's distress and conflict. She could tell Hinata wanted to follow, but didn't have the confidence to try. "Baka," she muttered, looking back at Naruto's vanishing form. "You really shouldn't take everything on your shoulders."

She walked over to Hinata and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Hinata. Let's wait for him back at my house," she suggested with a smile.

Hinata took one last look in the direction Naruto disappeared in then nodded. "Hai."

XXX

Naruto on the atop the Hokage monument with one knee drawn close to his chest as he stared out at the rainy village. His blonde hair laid flat against his head, covering his eyes. _Can I really be a demon? _he asked himself for the umpteenth time. He shuttered as he recalled the sound of Iruka's death, the sound of metal tearing into flesh.

"_**After everything you have done, you are having second thoughts?" **_A red fox appeared beside him, laying down. The fox chuckled darkly as it looked out at the village. _**"You are still a pathetic boy," **_it mocked overtly.

"Shut up," Naruto hissed roughly.

"_**You have forgotten your purpose and what you are," **_the fox continued, paying no heed to the verbal warning. It stood up, its tail lashing angrily behind it. _**"What was it you wanted when you were dying!" **_it demanded. _**"Don't you remember?! You wanted power! Power to end everything!"**_

The fox flashed its dagger-like teeth, sticking its muzzle into Naruto's face. _**"Did you forget our deal?!"**_

Naruto looked up at the fox with a nonchalant expression. "No, I haven't forgotten," he said throatily, his deep blue eyes altering to a bloody red. He stood up, clenching his fists as he remembered all the beatings he endured before he learned what he truly was. He glared spitefully at the village, all doubts crushed or buried. "And I'll make sure they don't forget it."

"There's the demon!" a hoarse, masculine voice roared angrily.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, a blasé expression upon his face. An entire mob had gathered behind him, blocking the only trail leading up to her. "What do you want?" Naruto asked politely.

His calm words only added to the mob's ire. A burly man with a drenched beard stepped forward, brandishing a long spear. "What do mean, "What do you want"?!" he brawled, a vein popping out on his forehead. "We're here to avenge Umino Iruka and Touji Mizuki!" he shouted, followed immediately by the assent of the rest of the mob.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled lowly. "Man, have you all picked the worst time to play the avenger." He pushed back the hair that had fallen over his eyes, revealing his scar. The character for hate had indeed scarred, leaving a clear kanji. "Because I've just remembered my original purpose."

The man laughed mockingly at Naruto, taking his actions as an act at bravado. "Have you? Well, you won't have to worry about losing it, because we'll kill you and your demon lovers!"

Naruto stiffen momentarily before looking over his shoulder. His eyes widen with horror as he espied a burning building. "No!" he shouted. _Aoihana-dono, Sakura-chan! _

The villagers laughed mockingly at his dismay. "You see? Demon lovers aren't tolerated in this village!" the man said. "Now to-"

He was interrupted for Naruto crossed the distance between them and lifted him off the ground by his throat. "You're a fool," Naruto whispered gruffly. "Taking on a demon is death!" He crushed his throat and tossed him aside. "You all are the demons here!" he roared as red chakra bubbled forth from his skin and formed his cloak.

Once the cloak was complete, he let out a blood curding roar.

XXX

Naruto ran with all his might as he pushed himself hard to reach his home. _Please let me be in time! _he pleaded as the burning building came closer and closer. _I'll make them pay for this, I swear! _

Despite the intense rage and hate that threaten to swallow him whole, he had not killed any of the villagers besides that man.

_I plan to change that once I make sure Aoihana-dono and Sakura-chan are safe, _he thought with grim determination.

XXX

"Aoihana-dono! Sakura-chan!" he called out as he bust down the door to the apartment. He black mourning shirt was torn. He had not expected them to have guards to make certain his few precious people burned to death. Or at least, he had not expected them to be chunin.

"Where are you?!" he shouted, jumping into the raging inferno. Flames licked at him from all sides as he made his way to Sakura and Aoihana's room. "Aoihana-dono! Sakura-chan!" He kicked in the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Aoihana cried out, seeing him. They were huddled together in a corner.

Naruto crossed the room. "We have to go, now!" He helped them up. "Come on!"

Sakura tugged on his sleeve when they reached the front living room. "Wait! Hinata is here too!" she said between coughing. The smoke hung thick in the air around them, threatening to finish them off if the fire didn't.

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?!"

Sakrua pointed toward his room. "She went into your room! Help her!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded, then leaped over a wall of flames. "Get out of here!" he ordered as he kicked open his door. He didn't check to see if they heard him, instead he dived through the flames that greeted him behind the door.

"Hinata! Hinata where are you?!" he shouted, covering his mouth between yells.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted back, coughing. She was crouched in his closet, covering her mouth to keep from breathing the thick smoke.

"Hinata!" He leaped over the fiery floor to her. "We have to leave!" He looked at her, noticing that she was holding her ankle.

"I think I twisted it," she said, seeing him look at it.

Naruto nodded. "Right, hold on then." He scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her out.

Any other time, Hinata would have fainted from just being this close to him. But having their lives in danger forced her to remain conscious. Still, she blushed a deep red as she clutched to him. _It's going to be alright, _she told herself, feeling totally safe in his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here," Naruto assured her. She didn't doubt him for a second. When they reached the door, the sound of wood shattering filled the air. "Shit!" Naruto looked up and saw the doorframe begin to collapse. The fire had weakened the building enough.

Without hesitation, he threw Hinata forward. The doorframe collapsed on top of him as she tumbled across the room and stopped near the entrance.

Hinata pulled herself to her feet. "Naruto-kun!" she shrieked, seeing him half buried under a pile of wooden beams. She started to hobble toward him, but he stopped her.

"No! Don't come over here! Just leave, get out Hinata!" he shouted through gritted teeth. The weight of the beams was crushing, had it not been for the Kyubi's chakra, he would have been crushed instantly. "Go, I'll be right behind you!"

"But-" she tried to argue.

"GO!" he ordered, a single word, but one filled with power.

Taking one last glance at him, she limped out.

Naruto struggled to get free, to no avail. "Why did I have to play hero?" he asked himself as he tried to lift the beams off him.

"_**Need help?"**_

XXX

Aoihana, Sakura, and Hinata all watched with horror as the apartment building grew more and more unstable. Finally, the whole thing just collapsed.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and tried to run toward the burning remains, only to have her mother stop her.

"No, he wouldn't have wanted you to get yourself killed!" Aoihana snapped harshly, but tears were brimming in her green eyes.

"Naruto-kun. . ." Hinata whispered as she fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the wreckage, not believing her eyes. _It can't be. . . _she thought vehemently, shaking her head. _He can't be dead! _Tears fell freely, cascading down her cheeks. _I never got to tell him how I felt. . ._

"Crying doesn't suit you either."

Her head jerked to the side, and more tears came. There, covered in soot, was Naruto sitting next to her. "N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, not sure he was really there.

He grinned broadly at her. "I told you we'd make it out."

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out happily and threw her arms around him without thinking.

Caught off guard, Naruto tentatively wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "It's fine now. Everything's going to be okay," he crooned, holding her and whispering gentle words to her.

Sakura noticed him there and stalked over to him. "You baka!" she shouted angrily, raising her hand.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him also.

"How dare you make us worry like that!" she cried.

"Sakura-chan. . ." Naruto whispered softly. "I'm sorry, both of you. I promise I won't do it again."

"You better not!" Sakura threatened.

Naruto sighed as he continued to comfort them both. Angry and hate swirled around inside him like a storm. He thought of all the villagers he had spared, thinking that none of them deserved such a mercy. _I swear, I'll make them all pay for what they've done. . . If it's the last thing I do. I promise on my life! _No body saw his eyes change to bloody red slits.

XXX

Aoihana watched them with relief. _Good, he didn't get himself killed in there. _She smiled warmly as she continued to watch the scene. _And I'm not the only one glad he's alive. _She looked back at her home with a troubled expression.

"I'm going to have a long talk with the Hokage," she grumbled.


	6. Bad Luck

**Just so you know, your reviews are what drives me to continue writing. . . Well, not very true, but it does influence the speed at which I write. The more people that review, the faster the updates are. And to those who are waiting for my other stories, I apologize. I'm kind of favoriting this one. **

**Chapter 6**

Their moment of relief was cut short as shouts of the coming mob grew louder. Naruto tensed when he heard their belligerent. _Shit! They're coming! _He untangled himself from their embrace and pulled out two kunai. "Hinata, Sakura-chan, you both need to get out of here!" he said urgently. He glanced over his shoulder, and for once, they saw panic and fear in his blue eyes. "Aoihana-dono, take them to the old man."

Aoihana nodded, understanding. She gathered up Hinata and Sakura in her arms and dashed off. "Come on, girls. Naruto has something he has to tend to." Despite being a five foot two, petite woman, she was strong, easily carrying both girls.

Hinata made things difficult, however. She thrashed her legs and struggled in Aoihana's arms. "W-Wait! Those people that want to hurt us are coming!" She reached out for Naruto, as if to gather him in her arms too. "What about Naruto-kun?!" she screamed.

Aoihana keep her gaze forward. "They'll catch up to us… He is trying to buy us time to inform the Hokage."

"But why do they want to hurt us?" Sakura asked, watching as Naruto's figure grew smaller as the distance between them grew.

Aoihana sighed wearily. "…It's not us they want to hurt… They're after Naruto… They want to kill him." She whispered the last sentence, but both girls heard her. Sakura gasped aloud, but Hinata stayed silent. Instead, her gaze flashed back to Naruto, this time with alarm and shock in her pupil-less eyes.

XXX

Naruto didn't wait to see if they listened to him. The moment the first villager appeared around the corner, he launched into action. "You bastards want me?!" he roared, irate, as he rammed his fist into the hapless villager's face, sending him flying. "Then try to take me!"

"The demon's here!" a huge, burly man yelled as he dodged the flying body. He hefted the blocky hammer he carried and charged. "Iruka-san will be avenged! I vow it on my hammer!"

"Still going on about that?" Naruto shook his head pityingly. "You all need to learn to let things go." He twirled his kunai as the man came closer. _You won't have to worry about that though. _

"Die!" he bawled, swinging his mighty hammer.

Naruto smirked as he began to move. "Too slow-" His eyes widen in surprise as his body responded sluggishly. He let out a cry of pain as the metal hammer slammed into his stomach. _Wha-?!_ he thought as he crashed through a nearby wall. _What's happening to me?_

"What's the matter, demon? Don't tell me you're sick," the man mocked as he stepped through the hole in the wall.

_What's wrong with me, Fox? _Naruto demanded as he rose shakily to his feet. Each breath was excruciating; he knew he had more than a few broken ribs.

A familiar red fox appeared beside him, growling threateningly at the man. It was a fearsome sight, but he wouldn't be able to see it. It was just as alarmed as Naruto. _**"You've used up too much of my chakra, Brat! Your body can't take it anymore…" **_It gave Naruto a fierce glare.**_ "It's slowly deteriorating."_**

Naruto stared at the fox, to stunned to form conherence. After a several moments of complete silence, he shouted loudly at the demon, _You mean I'm dying?!_

The fox nodded regretfully. _**"Yes… Your young body wasn't designed to utilize much power this early. As a result… It is slowly deteriorating," **_it explained. The fox bared its sharp teeth in frustration. _**All this work for naught! **_It shook its great head.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, his eyes blank like he was in a daze. _I'm dying… again… _A bitter chuckle escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes. _I just can't catch a break, can I? _The chuckle altered into a full blown laugh. "I just can't catch a fucking break!" he repeated out loud.

Already, he could feel the damage. His chakra system was stretched to their limit, the source of the undertone of pain he had been feeling. His reflexes were slower than they had been the day before. And his vision was blurry, like he was exhausted and needed sleep. The thought of these symptoms worsening scared Naruto more than anything.

The sudden change in demeanor unnerved the burly villager. "You really are a demon…" he muttered, suddenly fearful. He had thought he would kill the demon and be praised for it. He was sure he had instilled fear into the demon brat, or so he thought.

Naruto sobered when he remembered he was not alone. "Oh, I almost forgot I had company." He pulled out two more kunai and grinned disquietingly. "I've just .learned something that will make you happy." He started to saunter toward him, throwing his kunai up and catching them. "I found out that I'm going to die."

The man snapped out of his terror and hefted up his hammer again. "Of course you are! I'm the one who will be your end!"

Naruto shook his head as sidestepped the blow. "No, no, I am the one who will be your end," he corrected gently, like you would a child. In a flash, Naruto appeared behind him with two bloodied kunai. "I will be the end of everything," he muttered darkly as he stepped out of the building. "Before my end comes, I will eradicate every single one of you scum."

"C-Curse… you," the man gurgled before his head slid off his body.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. "I already am… Ever since I was born." He changed his gaze to the burning apartment. "While you all enjoy your simple, normal lives; I am constantly reminded that I can never have that. You all have people you care about, and care for you in return… I can never experience that, because if I do," he hurled the kunai, striking down an unsuspecting villager rounding the corner, "you scum will try to use them against me."

He walked over to the body and yanked out his kunai. "You all understand nothing," he snapped, his ire rising.

"There it is!" a voice rose from amongst the crowd amassing around the corner.

Naruto held his kunai at his sides, calming waiting as the crowd came running at him. He tilted his head slightly to the side, parting his hair and revealing his kanji. For once, he didn't feel the exhilaration or elation when he killed someone.

"Hate is the only thing that keeps me alive now…" he growled before tearing into their ranks. Screams and the scent of blood filled the air.

XXX

"A coup d'etat…," Sarutobi muttered, disbelief heavy in his tone. He removed his pipe from his mouth and set it down on his desk. That seemed to happen a lot lately, he would lose his urge to smoke, even in stressful situations.

It seemed the high tensions with Naruto remaining among the living finally grew too much. Using Iruka and Mizuki's death as an excuse, the villagers that absolutely despised Naruto, congregated and plotted his death. They figured they would kill the Hokage also, thinking retribution would come from him, but they failed. The ANBU quickly put down the rebellion that arrived at the Hokage's tower. The problem was if other shinobi had joined them.

Aoihana slammed her hands on his desk, sending stacks of paper tumbling down. "You have to do something before they kill him!" She jabbed her finger at the burning building in the distance. "Those people tried to kill us just for knowing him! It's not hard to imagine what they'll do to him."

Hinata and Sakura stood near the door, lost in their own thoughts.

Hinata fidgeted nervously and keep glancing at burning inferno. _Naruto-kun…_ You might not tell by simply looking at her, but it was taking all her will to not breakdown right at that moment. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought of him. _Please… be okay, Naruto-kun… I can't bare to lose you. Not when I haven't told you…_

Sakura alternated her gaze between her mother and the Hokage. She clenched her petite hands into taut fists. _We should be helping him, not arguing! _She glanced at her home in time to see it collapse from structural instability. _Naruto! _Without warning, she ran out of the office at full speed.

Aoihana heard the door slammed against the wall as Sakura threw it open. She knew immediately what was happening. "Sakura, don't!" she called out, but was too late. Sakura was already gone. "Sakura!" she shouted, about to give chase.

However, Sarutobi gripped her wrist, halting her. His age belied his strength, for she struggled to no avail to free herself. "It's too dangerous, Aoihana!" Sarutobi snapped.

Aoihana glared at him. "She's my daughter! I have to stop her before she gets herself killed!"

An ANBU member appeared behind her as she continued to struggle. "I'm sorry, Haruno-san," he said right before he struck her neck with a precise chop. He caught her and set her gently against the desk.

Sarutobit gave a sigh of relief. "Kakashi, good thing you arrived when you did. I was afraid she'd beat an old man like myself."

"She had legitimate reasons, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he removed his mask.

Sarutobi nodded, serious. "Of course. I would do so in a heart beat, if it had been my son." He picked up his pipe and put it in his mouth. "Kakashi, this is your last mission as Naruto's guardian. Rescue him, quell the coup, and retrieve the girl."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied with a bow. Not wasting anymore time, he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXX

"Argh!" Naruto grimaced as he fell back against a wall. He clutched his side, where his broken ribs burned painfully, almost unbearable. Blood seeped from numerous lacerations on his torso and arms. The worst one was from where a crude scythe slashed across his chest.

He glowered at the remaining villagers that surrounded him. The rest were scattered across the ground behind them; either dead, dying, or injured for life. _I can't believe my ambitions end here…, _he thought bitterly.

"Time's up, demon." The leader, a newly promoted Chunin, said as he and his remaining mob surrounded . "You've put up a good fight, but in the end it was not enough."

Naruto smirked as he wiped the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "What are you talking about? I haven't even gotten serious."

"Talk all you want, we all know you're at the ends of your rope."

Naruto cursed silently, knowing he was right. His body was much slower than before. It was a wonder how he lasted this long without using the Kyubi's chakra or dying. _Maybe I'm just that good. _He chuckled a little. _But I don't have enough chakra to finish up these loser. Damn, this sucks._

The leader grinned, satisfied with Naruto's resignation. "Skewer the demon!"

He watched stoically as they all thrust their weapons at him. _The end comes by a pitchfork. So lame._

Before they could pierce him, four tiny balls fell from above. Before any of them could react, they exploded in a blinding light.

"Ah!" The villagers cried out.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed his hand and led him away. "Just don't trip on anything!"

Right as she finished her sentence, as if jinxed, Naruto's foot caught on some unseen object. He fell forward, and pulled her along with him. They tumbled a few feet before coming a stop, with Sakura laying on top of him.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized sheepishly.

Sakura smacked his head. "Damn it, Naruto!" she snapped.

The effects of the flash bombs didn't last long. The villagers were already converging on their location.

"You won't get away, demon!" the young Chunin roared, his eyes bloodshot.

"Obstinate bastards," Naruto muttered, regaining his sight as well. He stood up and pushed Sakura behind him. "Don't move, Sakura-chan, I'll protect you," he growled, putting up his arms. _Even if it's the last thing I do…_

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered, seeing him set himself between her and them.

"For our friends!" they roared as they leaped at Naruto, weapons poised.

Before they even came close, they were all knocked back by a whirl of wind. A man with an orange book stood between them and Naruto. He looked up lazily from his book. "Traitors like you don't have friends in this village anymore." He looked over his shoulder, his visible eye curving as he smiled. "Naruto, long time no see."

Naruto smiled back and waved languidly. "Hey, Kakashi."

"You two better get to the Hokage's tower." He turned his attention back to the remaining rebels, who were trying recover. "I'll clean up here."


	7. Congraduations

**Chapter 7**

Naruto stared ahead silently as he and Sakura trudged through the rain, with him leaning against Sakura for support. His blue eyes were dull and empty, no longer blazing with rage or hatred. They were just empty, hollow remains of a person who knows his death is soon to come.

_I'm . . . going to die for real this time, _His gaze drifted to the ground, hiding his face behind his wet hair. _All my ambitions are going to end. . . The justice these people deserve will never be merited. . . _He raised his free hand in front of his face. A grim smile formed on his lips as he watch the blood being washed away from his hands. _And all I will be left with is pain and regret. . . _He squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. Your death was unnecessary. You died for no reason. . . _

"We're almost there, Naruto. Just hold on for a bit, okay?" Sakura's voice broke through the somber thoughts floating around in his head. "We'll be safer there."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. He blinked, and confusion bubbled forth when she meet his eyes.

He continued to stare for several moments. Finally, he sighed and returned his gaze back to the ground. _Regrets. . . _". . . Why did you come back for me, Sakura?" he asked softly, almost low enough they she almost didn't hear him. "You were safe with the Old Man. . . I can't see why you would risk your life to save mine. . ." In fact, he was confused. As long as he had know her, she hadn't shown in anyway that she cared for him at all, only toleration. And he believed that you should always watch your own back, no matter what the circumstances.

Sakura sighed. "Baka. . .," she muttered, slightly annoyed with an undertone of embarrassment. "Why would I need a reason to risk my life for you? . . . You've saved mine and my mother's life too you know. . . I-I'm just returning a favor."

Naruto looked up, and Sakura was demurely looking away. If he wasn't so tired and it wasn't raining, he would have swore he saw a pink blush touch her cheeks. Since that couldn't be true, he settled for just walking. He knew that she couldn't have any feelings for him; she loved Sasuke, the rookie of the year. And there were black dots swimming in his vision. _I must be really tired. . ._ Right then, a soporific feeling hit him."Thank you, Sakura-chan," he whispered before the black dots expanded and the light disappeared.

XXX

"_**The whole situation is unfortunate," **_The Kyubi growled, anger and frustration laced into its voice. It paced back and forth in front of Naruto's throne. **_"I understood that you humans were delicate. . . But to die from being exposed to a fraction of real power?!" _**The fox shook its head furiously. It turned its head toward Naruto, who was more or less collapsed in his seat, and bared his fangs. _**"And why do you show no concern?" **_it demanded harshly. **_"Are you satisfied with dying a meaningless death? You vowed to destroy those who ever caused you harm. Where is that hatred that burned brighter than my own? How can you be docile at a time like this?"_** Belligerent growls emitted from the red fox as it waited for him to answer.

Naruto ignored the fox's question for a while. Instead, he focused on the feel of the tactile, cool breeze that blew in his world when he was upset. He turned over his palm, so it faced the leaden sky, and watched a dragonfly land on it. Its legs tickled his palm. _Soon . . . this will all be gone. . . My world. . . A place from reality that I could escape to. . . _He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Shut up, Fox!" Naruto finally snapped, growing tired of its constant growling. He opened his eyes and glared fiercely at the fox with two blood red orbs. He stood, his fatigue and injuries forgotten. "You are not the only one who will die!" He looked up as rain drops began to descend lightly. His eyes became distant and he forgot the fox and the dragonfly, which flew away to find shelter. "For so long. . . I've wanted power. . . I've wanted people who would care for me. . ." His hands tightened into taut fists. "And now that I have both. . ."

The fox watched dispassionately. It approved of the rage and sorrow its jailer was going through, but it didn't approve of the inevitable death it was going to experience. For the second time in its life, it felt real fear. _**A demon lord afraid?! Such weakness! **_The fox dug its claws into the soft ground. **_I have only one choice now. . . _**

"I HAVE TO WATCH THEM BE TAKEN AWAY!" Naruto roared into the sky as lightning split open the sky. If there wasn't any rain, you would see tears streaking down his cheeks.

The fox suddenly smirked. _**The seal must be broken!**_

XXX

Sarutobi gazed sadly at Naruto's sleeping face. He watched as Naruto's face went from peaceful sleep to stormy rage in a flash, like the lightning outside. And like lightning, it was gone and he was sleeping peacefully again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling extremely tired. "This has been an eventful day. . ."

"Mm. . ."

He looked up, seeing Sakura's and Hinata's sleeping forms, curled up by Naruto. Both had been very reluctant to leave his side, and so they had fallen asleep by his side.

He smiled gently as he pulled another blanket over them. _The innocence of youth. . . _Satisfied they wouldn't catch cold, he left them to rest. He closed the door behind him silently, even managing to avoid making it creak.

"We cut it a little too close this time, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said wearily. He was leaning against the wall across the door. "Naruto almost died tonight. . . Those traitors shouldn't have even came this close to succeeding." Tightly controlled anger lingered in his voice.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I know Kakashi. . . I should have anticipated this, but I was blinded by Iruka's death. . ." He looked at the closed door. "Their timing was laudable. And they persuaded so many to join their cause using Iruka and Mizuki's deaths as a justified reason for vengeance."

"When the truth was, Naruto was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Aoihana muttered angrily. She took a place beside Kakashi, and crossed her arms under her chest. "When is this hatred finally going to end, Sarutobi?" she demanded. Despite having a motherly kindness ready to show anyone, she also had a fierce protectiveness for anyone she cared for. Naruto was such a person, very much like a son to her. "My families' lives were threaten the last time. This time, they tried to kill us." She looked down. "What about next time? Will they succeed?"

Sarutobi looked away and remained silent. . .

"Is that your answer?!" Aoihana shouted, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You look away, ashamed, and choose to remain quiet? Where is this vast wisdom that earned you the nickname, "The Professor"?" She cocked back one arm and prepared to strike.

"Stop this, Haruno-san!" Kakashi said, restraining her before she could cause any harm.

"Let go, Hatake!" Aoihana struggled against his iron-strength hold. "I want our _omniscient_ Hokage to answer a simple question!" Her sarcasm was like a dagger. "I want to know how you plan to protect my family from your village!"

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san." Kakashi adjusted his hold, and Aoihana fell asleep in seconds. He scooped her up in his arms and grinned sheepishly beneath his mask. "Man, she's going to repay me for that tenfold. . ." He grimaced, already imagining what would happen. _I hope they don't stay bruised for long. . . _He looked at the Hokage apologetic. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I thought she wouldn't resort to violence, but I guess I was wrong."

"But she is right. . . I don't have an answer to this problem short of banishing Naruto for his own protection. . ." He pulled out his pipe and began stuffing it to relax his troubled mind. It didn't help.

"How is he, Hokage-sama?" Hyuga Hiashi came sauntering down the hall with a paper lantern and dressed in an immaculate white robe, looking ever bit the head of the clan. His usual stoic expression was disturbed by worry.

Sarutobi offered a tired smile. "He'll recover, thankfully." He went over to Hiashi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have my gratitude, Hiashi. Thank you for letting him and his surrogate family to stay here at your estate."

"Your gratitude is not needed, Hokage-sama." He looked at the door. "I'm just helping protect my friend's progeny. . . I'm sure he would do the same for me." He smirked a little. "And having my oldest daughter practically beg me also contributed some to my decision."

Sarutobi smiled again, this time with more feeling than before. "Yes, it is difficult to overlook the infatuation your daughter has for him."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure it's more than an infatuation. Her ardent feelings have grown past that since I began to watch over them." He looked over his shoulder. "If I was sure of children's view of passion, I would say she loves him."

Hiashi coughed loudly. "Anyway, let's all get some rest. I have a room prepared for Haruno-san. I'll have guards to keep an eye on them throughout the night." With sheer amount of will, he turned around and led the way to the other guest rooms, trying very hard not to think about his oldest daughter being in a room alone with a boy.

"Yes, it has been a long day," Sarutobi agreed. "I have a few things to discuss with Naruto, but they can wait until the morning."

XXX

_This place is so warm. . . _Naruto thought happily. He was drifting back and forth over that fine line between the realm of dreams and reality. _I don't want to wake. . . This pillow feels nice. _His aches and pains were dull memories now. And he was so comfortable laying in a soft bed hugging his pillow. . . _But why is this pillow so big? _He decided to find out why, so he opened his eyes. . .

And found himself staring into two pupil-less, white eyes. His face was less than an inch from Hinata's, a result of him hugging his _pillow_. Her face was radiating heat and was bright crimson. And he his arms wrapped around her, holding her even closer.

". . . AH!" Naruto released her and rolled away. He hit another pillow, but keep trying to put distance between them out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" he apologized loudly. His own face was becoming flushed. "I didn't mean-"

"Get off me!" Sakura shouted, lashing out at the weight on her.

"Ow!" Nartuo cried out as Sakura's fist dug into his stomach. He grabbed the headstand and pulled himself out of bed in one swift, agile move. He espied Sakura, and would have laughed when he saw her bed head, but he was just too shocked. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice going almost shrill. Finding her there only spelled out pain, especially if she didn't fall asleep there intentionally.

Sakura's cheeks held a pink hue, but she had the most control of herself. Hinata, on the other hand, looked like she was about to faint.

"We both were waiting for you to recover, but we fell asleep," Sakura explained almost shyly. "We must have somehow ended up in the bed. . ." She jumped out of bed and grabbed him by his throat, because he lacked a shirt she could get a hold of, and shook him. "And don't you dare misunderstand this! We were worried about you, that's all. You better not tell anyone about this, especially not Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "I promise I won't!"

"Good," Sakura said, satisfied, and dropped him on the floor. She went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, her anger and embarrassment dissipating.

Naruto sat there on the floor, feeling relieved. His gaze drifted to the floor and he placed one hand on his scar. _Now that's the Sakura-chan I know. _He smiled because everything made sense now. Then he remembered Hinata. He looked up and spied her staring at him, her face still red. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" He jumped up off the floor, then went and sat by her side. "I didn't . . ." His face flushed red and he didn't try to finish his sentence.

Hinata immediately shook her head vehemently, her face going redder. "N-No!" she squeaked and pulled up the blankets so they covered the bottom half of her face.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he began to scratch behind his head. "I'm sorry about that Hinata-chan. . . I thought you were a pillow."

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied quietly. She lowered her gaze, secretly staring at his body. _I-I rather enjoyed it. . . _she thought as she cupped her burning cheeks. She liked how it felt, being wrapped in his embraced. Feeling his bare muscles as he pulled her close. Feeling so safe and secure. . .

Sakura chuckled mischievously. "At least he isn't the guy who starts making out with his pillow."

THUD!

"Hinata-chan!"

"Too far?" Sakura asked innocently as Naruto tried to rouse Hinata, who had fallen off the bed.

XXX

The sun shone through the open window, signaling the start of a beautiful day. Naruto sat across from Sarutobi, looking nervous, but he hid it well.

"It's good to see you are recovering, Naruto," Sarutobi said, jovial. "It was unfortunate to see you hurt so badly. . ."

Naruto gave him a cheerful grin. His old persona easily slid back into place. "Don't worry Old Man, you know I heal fast. It would take more than that to keep me down."

Sarutobi grimaced, but only momentarily. "Yes, I do. . . Which why I have brought you here today." His voice was grave and serious, no longer happy.

Naruto's grin vanished and he went on full alert. "What do you mean?" he asked. _Is he going to punish me for learning about who I really am? _Fear stabbed his heart. _No, he couldn't have known. Could he? _His blood turned to ice. _Do I have to get rid of him too?_ His whole body tensed, ready for a fight.

Sarutobi sighed, oblivious to Naruto's reaction. "There was a coup d'etat last night, Naruto. Some villagers and a few shinobi wanted you dead and used your sensei's death as a justifiable means to culminate people to their cause. They also figured that I would strike out in retribution if you were indeed killed and planned to assassinate me in my sleep." He gazed out his office window at the village. "Fortunately, they did not succeed."

Naruto was confused. He had expected the Old Man to interrogate him as to why he had access to his chakra, or at least try to arrest him.

Sarutobi turned his gaze back to him and smiled. "You have much potential, Naruto. The dead last wouldn't have survived an assassination attempt on his life, nor would he have put down most of the rebellion by himself. Yes, Naruto, you have much more potential than the dead last."

"What are you talking about?" He was more than confused now, he was baffled. _Why would he be praising me? I killed some of his precious villagers. . . _

Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a shiny, new headband. The sunlight hit the metal and the leaf symbol gleamed brilliantly. "Congraduation, Naruto, you are now a Genin!"

**I hoped you liked it. This one actually took a lot of headaches to write. School and all. Please review! **


End file.
